


More Request Fic

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Stripperverse, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stripperverse Digger/Axel. Pre/during-that universe’s Identity Crisis.”<br/>Aka I get strange requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Request Fic

It probably says something about him that, upon learning that Noah had finally, after all this time, located his missing son, instead of running to him, Digger hides himself away at Cyclone.

He hasn’t got the money for the overpriced drink in his hand, let alone the scantily-clad brunette whose eye he was trying to catch. The image of wide, brown eyes framed by expressive brows imprints itself in his mind, and he shakes his head. Blondes. Blondes were safe. Stick to blondes tonight.

Like the bartender, for instance. 

Looking at her made him feel like an old man. The girl was dressed in the standard Cyclone bartender’s uniform of hot pants and a tube top, but she didn’t quite fill it out. Her legs were impossibly long, though, and ended at a perfect, tight looking-

“Ahem.” And now he was getting glared at. Digger dropped his eyes to his drink.

“Sorry.” He wouldn’t have normally apologized, girl shouldn’t work in a joint like this if she doesn’t like getting looked at, but Christ. He’d be surprised if she was over 18, let alone legal to tend bar. She could have been…she was young enough to be his own daughter.

“You wanna ‘nother?” He glanced up quickly. The girl was leaning with her elbow on the bar, chin in hand. It was a slow night, and she looked bored. Digger looked at his barely-sipped drink, back up to her, and made a decision.

He chugged it. “Sure darlin’, set me up.”

They kept each other company that slow Tuesday night. A few days later, the first time Digger’d got the courage up to park outside Owen’s work and just  _watch_  him for a while, he went back.

“I’m a shit dad.” He declared after his third drink. The girl snorted, pulling a beer out of the cooler for someone at the other end of the bar.

“I’ve never heard of a good one that wasn’t on TV or lyin’ something fierce. Whatcha do? Kick out your kid, or abandon 'em?” Damn, but she was smart.

“Never even got to hold 'im in me arms as a babe. I was gone b'fore I even knew his ma was expectin’.” She scowled, setting the bottle of domestic down harder than necessary, and for some reason, he immediately felt worse. “But I found him. I found him, and he’s. Shit. He’s all grown.” He refused to go full-on stereotypical fat drunk and start crying around the strippers, that wasn’t going to happen. “I missed all the important things.” That pretty scowl was still in place, but it was softer.

“Hey, hey. If he’s not dead, you’ve still got a chance. Nut up and go talk to him. If he don’t want anything to do with you, well, that’s your fault. But you tried. Besides.” Her mouth quirked into an actual smile. “I got this feeling. Kids always wanna know their parents, so they know who to hate. Go talk to him. You won’t know if it’s useless unless you try.” Digger stared at the girl, so tiny behind the big bar, and shook his head.

“Yer too g'damn smart to be a bartender in a strip club. Also, ye make lousy drinks.” She laughed, screechy and loud, drawing attention their way.

“Yeah, I know. They’re prob'ly gonna have me dancing soon, stick me in the costume room. I’m awful at mixing.” She grinned. “I’m Axel.” Digger knocked back the rest of his drink.

“Yer a peach, Axel. A damn peach. And yer right. I’m gonna do it!” He paid off his tab and tipped her the last twenty in his pocket. “Don’t dance here. Don’t you do it. Yer a smart kid, and yer worth more than that, don’t let no one tell you otherwise.”

“Come back and tell me how it goes!” Axel called as he left, then went back to opening bottles for the bachelor party by the stage.

The next time Axel saw Digger, it was in the face of a younger man in the costume room, as he soared high above the crowd.


End file.
